Never Returned
by Ashley X Walker
Summary: A continuation from Inuyasha episodes 50-100, Never Returned. Kagome and her party arrived at Naraku's castle, Inuyasha rushes in and Kagome follows after. But soon to happen, a terrible disaster. One that will cause Kagome to fall into the hands of Naraku. When Kagome wakes up, she forgets everything of the Feudal Era. Will she be able to remember? Will she even want to remember?
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

I… Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were at Naraku's castle. Inuyasha ran off to fight Naraku who was hiding in the castle, while the rest of us were blocked by Kagura.

"Kagura, get out of the way before you get hurt!" shouted Miroku.

"Ha, you think I'd move!? Ha ha ha, you got to be kidding me!"

"Let me handle her Miroku," said Sango putting herself between Miroku and Kagura.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango while throwing her weapon at Kagura.

"Have you forgotten? I'm the sorceress of wind!" Kagura with just a swish of her fan blew away Hiraikotsu.

Sango caught Hiraikotsu and charged at her. Just before Sango hit Kagura, Kohaku suddenly appeared in-between them. Sango Stopped dead in her tracks; Kagura took advantage of this and with a swish of her fan, wind blades cut into Sango.

"Sango!" We all shouted as she was falling. Miroku rushed to Sango and caught her right before she hit the ground. Kohaku raised his sickle ready to strike. An evil grin grew upon Kagura's face, "Kill them" she whispered.

"Sango, Miroku watch out!" I shouted just as Kohaku came down with his chain and sickle and cut into the ground. Miroku and Sango dodged the attack, Shippo and I sighed in relief. Sango came to her senses and stood up.

"Kirara!" she shouted and Kirara transformed ready to fight. Sango rose into the sky with Kirara ready to attack Kagura.

"Kagome, go after Inuyasha we can handle it here," said Sango.

I nodded to Sango and took off after Inuyasha. I approached the mansion.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted "Where are you!" I ran into the mansion. 'What a heavy miasma' I thought as I was running in the hallways.

"Inuyasha!" just as I said his name I spotted him confronting Naraku in large room.

"Naraku I'll defeat you this time, no matter what it takes!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Humph, I'd like to see you try," said Naraku with a nasty smile but it quickly disappeared. "Putting that aside it looks like we've got company" while he said that he looked right at me. Inuyasha then took notice of me.

"Kagome, what are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to help" I replied.

"It's dangerous! Get out of here now!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Oh, you won't be getting away" said Naraku in a calm voice.

All of a sudden the miasma became incredibly heavy. *Cough Cough* 'I-I can't breathe!'

"I-Inu… yasha" I said using up the rest of my breath. A stabbing pain was in my chest. 'It… it hurts' I thought, I was quickly losing consciousness. The sight of Inuyasha running after me and shouting my name was the last thing I saw before everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream or Nightmare?

"Hmm," I mumbled and slightly open my eyes. I see Inuyasha there sitting on a rock by a stream. I look over to my right and see Shippo with Kirara. Playing around with a fish, Shippo and Kirara were running around the fire while Sango and Miroku were eating. I sit up.

"Hey guys, look Kagome's up!" shouted Shippo. Everyone ran to my side.

"Ah, Kagome you had me scared," said Sango with a relived expression; to her side was Miroku nodding in agreement.

"What happened to Naraku?" I asked in an instant.

"Clam down Kagome we'll explain in detail in a second, but first here," Miroku was handing me a fish.

"You must be hungry right?" just then as if it heard its cue my stomach growled. I took the fish and took a bite; it felt like I haven't eaten in days.

"How long have I've been out?"

"About four days" replies Sango.

"What four days!" I can't believe I've been out that long.

"Get rested well because soon well be going to Kaede's village."

"Ok," everyone returned to what they were doing and prepared more fish. I turned to look at Inuyasha; He was still in the same spot I last seen him.

'I wonder what he's thinking' I wondered. After I finished the fish I rested the stick onto the floor next to me. Then I approached Inuyasha, I walked up and stood behind him to his left.

"So everything finally over huh?" says Inuyasha

"Huh?" I said almost surprised that he said that. I never really thought that one day our adventures would end just like that.

"Inuyasha… after you get the sacred jewel do you still plan on becoming a demon?" Inuyasha didn't reply. "Inu-"

"I'm still going to become a full-fledged demon."

"Oh…" I just stood there in thought. 'Is this really it, is it really over?' I thought.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" I replied with mixed feelings.

"I just want to say goodbye,"

'EH!? Goodbye!?' "eh?" I replied with my voice cracking.

"I just…" whispered Inuyasha.

'Wait! This is going to quick!'

"Goodbye Kagome." The scenery of the river and all around me became black.

"Wha- What's happening?" Inuyasha stood up as the rock disappeared in the black. I look all around me.

"Everyone!" everyone was gone it was all black! Inuyasha started to walk away from me.

"Wait!" Inuyasha apparently didn't hear me and kept on walking.

'Don't leave me alone!' I thought desperately.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. I started to run after him, but I couldn't make any progress as if I was a hamster in a wheel. I was trapped.

Soon Inuyasha was becoming covered in blackness.

"Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" I cried desperately. And then he was gone.

'Gone… gone… why? I'm all alone…' I thought.

I looked up at the black sky if it even was a sky. My chest started to hurt. I couldn't breathe; tears were rolling down my cheeks. I rolled into a ball and screamed.

It felt like someone punched me in the gut, I can't breathe, my chest hurts too much. Everything was black everything.I felt a tinge on my neck I indistinctively smacked my neck. I slowly opened my eyes and I see a squished flea in my hand. Myoga!?


	3. Chapter 3: World's End

"Myoga!? What are you doing here?" Myoga pops to original size.

"I'm here to help you guys." My chest starts hurting *cough cough*

"Take it easy now, the miasma is still heavy. I was able to take most of it out of your blood system."

"What about Shippo?" I ask, but even before he could answer he was already sucking the miasma out of Shippo.

I look up to see the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku is still continuing; 'Thank goodness that it was a dream' I thought. But Inuyasha looked pretty beat up, *smack* I look over to my right to where I heard the smacking sound. I saw Shippo's hand on his neck and his eyes were slowly opening.

"Kagome?" he said weakly.

"Shippo, you all right?" I ask.

"Yea, Inuyasha?" he asked while he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I looked towards Inuyasha but it didn't look like he was doing too well. Naraku was in perfect health but Inuyasha was barley standing up with scratches all over his body. I start to stand up. *Cough cough*

"you shouldn't get up yet!" said Myoga

"it's ok Myoga I'm fine now."

Inuyasha realized that I was up. When he looked at me he had a relived expression all over his face.

"Oh…" Naraku smiled widely "say, What if she died, right now in front of you. Hmm Inuyasha?" said Naraku indicating me.

Naraku's attention turned away from Inuyasha towards me, all of a sudden something white shot out of Naraku's hand and towards me.

"Kagome!" I Heard Inuyasha yell, but that was just in the background I was staring at the white object that was coming towards me; my mind was racing, thinking what I should do next.

"KAGOME!" Just seconds before the white object hit me, my vision was blocked by something red and I was pushed down to the ground.

Staring at what was in front of me with my eyes widened I finally noticed that it was Inuyasha. I felt something wet drip onto my face; I wiped it off with my hand, my hand then was covered in red.

'eh? Blood?' I look up at Inuyasha and in his stomach was nothing, it was hollow. There was a gaping hole in Inuyasha's stomach. On the edge of the hole blood was gushing out. I hear Naraku laughing like a maniac in the background.

"Hahaha! Inuyasha is that woman more important than your life!? Hahaha!"

I was just lying there looking up at Inuyasha while he was dying by the second!

"Ka-Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha's body started to stagger around and fall forward. Inuyasha fell on top of me; I caught him and held him tightly. His weight started to make me cough again. While he lay on top of me I hugged him tightly afraid of what will happen to him.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered into his ear. I felt the blood soaking into my clothes.

'That's way too much blood!' I thougt.

I just held him, I didn't want to let him go, I was too scared.

"Kago… me" My widened eyes turned to my left to see the back of Inuyasha's head on my shoulder.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Inuyasha?" I repeated again. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I gently laid Inuyasha onto the ground next to me and rested my head upon his chest.

'Hi-his heart!' I didn't hear a heartbeat… the feelings of being shocked and scared was clearly shown upon my face. In that instant, everything on my mind became blank except the thought of Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha…' I stared at Inuyasha's blood covered body while I held his hand. The warmth of his hand was slowly draining out; I grasped his hand desperately trying to keep it warm.

'You can't die… What about defeating Naraku?' I thought to myself.

'What about your dream? What about becoming a full-fledged demon, was that all a lie?' I stayed quiet while thinking of what all I've been through ever since I've came to this world. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Inuyasha. All this time Inuyasha has been protecting me.

"What about protecting me?" I whispered to myself. Finally, the tears escaped my eyes and I was crying.

'I couldn't save him, I couldn't protect him! After all this time I haven't become any stronger. I'm still the weak little girl who needs saving all the time. Even when I needed it most I… I let Inuyasha die right in front of me without doing a thing. I couldn't protect him… But,' I looked at Naraku who was still laughing. 'I will avenge you!' I wiped the tears away from my face and leaned over to kiss Inuyasha's forehead.

I turned to look at Inuyasha's face, it was covered with blood and pale, just looking pierced my heart. Tears began to swell up in my eyes again but I fought to keep them in. I slowly stood up, and turned to face Naraku. I glared at him with a murderous look "you won't get away with this" I said in a threating voice.

Naraku started laughing again "Oh, I think I will."

Just then Shippo came running in crying. "Shippo!" I said in a surprised voice, I didn't even realize he left. Shippo ran up to me and clanged onto my leg.

"They're… Kagome they're, EVERYONE'S DEAD!" Shippo shouted out loud and crying even more.

"Huh?"

'What's happening? This must all be a nightmare…'

A dark smile spread across Naraku face.

"It's… It's all your fault!" I shouted.

As rage for vengeance swelled up inside of me, without thinking I grabbed an arrow and shot it right at Naraku. Coming out of the shadows Kanna appeared and stepped right in front of the arrow. Kanna lifted up her mirror and the arrow was absorbed and shot back out almost as if it was reflected. Now the arrow was heading straight at me. I felt a jolt of pain in my left side of my chest; I look down to see my own arrow in my chest. The same way that I found Inuyasha, an arrow stuck in his left chest. I was pinned against the wall, couldn't move. I looked over to Inuyasha on the floor, the motionless dead body on the floor. I felt sad inside, I no longer wanted to kill Naraku, no longer wanted to retrieve the sacred Jewel. I just wanted to stay with everyone, and now I can't. They're dead, they'll never wake up again and neither will I. I've given up, I knew I was going to die. My eyes were feeling heavy, and I let them close. I felt my heart slowing; the pound in my chest was slowly fading in the darkness until it stopped.

'Inuyasha…'


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten

"Kagome!" I heard someone call my name.

"Mmm" I mumbled. It was warm, I twisted and turned. It was very soft and comfortable but for some reason it felt out of place. I then remember something important; I suddenly jolted up from my bed and was wide awake. But as soon as I sat up I forgot what it was. I felt tears running down my face, I wiped them away.

'Did I have a really sad dream?' I wondered. I tried to remember but I couldn't.

"Kagome, you're going to be late to school!" called my mother from downstairs.

"Ah!" In a panic I rushed down stairs and as fast as I could I ate my breakfast at the table with my family. As soon as I was finished I rushed out the door. "Wait Kagome! Don't forget your bento!" shouted my mom.

I ran back and grabbed the bento. "Thanks, see ya mamma grandpa".

As I made my way to school I met up with my three friends. Something felt out of place though, I tried to find what it was. It was as if I shouldn't be going to school but somewhere else, though nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Today in school I had a test in history over the feudal era, and strangely I knew everything. After the test I kept thinking about it, wondering why I knew so much of it than I usually do. I usually get a C or a D but today I got and A. Anyways I tossed aside the thought, it's not that strange.

At lunch time when I was eating my lunch with all my friends, Hojo-kun approached to me.

"Hey Kagome, I bought you flowers" said Hojo-kun handing me bouquet of flowers.

"um… thanks Hojo-kun" I reluctantly took the flowers.

"I hope you get better here soon." Hojo-kun then walked away.

'Why did he say I hope you get better? But in a way it seemed like he's always saying that, even though this is the first time I've heard him say that' I thought. "Hey Kagome, you should so go out with Hojo-kun!" said one of my friends.

"huh? Well…"

"oh come on! He's so nice, unless there is someone else you like?" All three of them pressed on trying to make me confess or go out with Hojo-kun.

"It's not like there's anyone that I like." I said trying to calm them down but for some reason I had to think a while if there was anyone that I liked. I have a feeling that there is someone that I like, but I couldn't picture anyone in my head.

"Hey, is there anyone that I like?" I asked my friends.

"Oh! So you have someone you like!" They all got anxious and were out of their chairs leaning over the table.

'Hm, I guess I don't have anyone I like. If I did they would probably know.' I thought to myself. I ate the rest of my lunch in thought ignoring my friends' anxious questions.

*Ring Ring* School was out and I was walking home. Before I went inside to do my homework, I stopped in front of the sacred tree. Before I thought it was just any normal tree but now I feel like it's special and it brings me comfort just looking at it. My cat, Buyo, was wondering around the tree. I approached the calico cat and reached out my hand to pet him.

"Onee-chan hurry up!" I heard Sota call.

"I'll be right there," I replied.

I took one last glance at the tree and headed inside. Inside I found everyone at the table already eating.

"Hurry up Kagome or your food will get cold." Said my mom.

I obediently sat down at the table and picked up my chopsticks ready to eat.

"Did anything happen at school today Kagome?" my mom asked.

"Not really, I just have this feeling that a lot of stuff is out of place." I replied.

"That happens to me a lot when I forget, have you forgotten anything?"

'She was right, I feel like I'm forgetting something very important' I thought.

"Yeah, maybe" I mumbled while I was eating my rice.

Once again I just continued to eat in thought.

"Thanks for the meal" I said to my mom and I headed upstairs to my room. When I entered my room I closed the door behind me and fell onto the bed. I released a heavy sigh.

'Why can't I remember anything!?' I thought while I shoved my face in the bed. A few minutes later I looked up at my clock to see it was 7:00 pm.

'Ugh, I feel so bothered. If only I could find some clues that could at least help me remember.' The clock stuck 7:01.

'Ah! The sacred tree, I feel as if I can find something there!' Back in high spirits I stood up and walked over to my desk preparing to do my homework. After I was finished with my homework I looked over my notes while studying. I was getting a little tired, when I looked over at the clock it was already 9:00 pm.

Even more time passed by without my knowing and it was already 9:30 pm. When I looked back at my notes I realized that I drew the sacred tree that was in front of my house. I lightly smiled at the drawing and next to it I wrote "Try to remember!" I closed my eyes and fell asleep at the desk with my notebook still open.


	5. Chapter 5: Try to Remember

I woke up in a startle, later to realize that I accidently fell asleep at the desk. I look outside; it was dark but the moon shined down very brightly. Then I look at the clock; it was almost 12:45.

I yawn while stretching my arms out and tightly closing my eyes then I released a heavy sigh. I open my eyes and see the open notebook on my desk. I look at it closer and see that there's a drawing of a tree and writing next to it that says "try to remember" I remembered all that happened yesterday and suddenly got all excited.

I stood up out of my chair and walked to my door. I creaked open the door a little and looked around to make sure no one was awake. Once I made sure the coast was clear, as slowly and quietly as possible I opened the door. I tipped toed down the stairs and once again checked to see if anyone was awake. It didn't seem so, so I sneaked out the house and was now outside heading towards the scared tree. It wasn't too dark; it was bright enough to make outlines of object so I wouldn't trip over anything.

The moon was very pretty, but then again it could be seen as scary. It had thin dark clouds under and off to the side, but it was very clear where you could almost see every single crater. I stood just outside my house for a little while just staring at the moon. I finally came to and walked on towards the sacred tree.

I saw a great tree standing proudly in the moon light. Just like yesterday, looking at it make me feel like I had no worries in the world. Almost as if I was protected by this tree.

'Hm… being protected, why does that feel so familiar' I thought.

'Maybe something I forgot had to do with being protected' I continued to wander in my head trying to remember while staring at the sacred tree.

"Meow" I hear a cat meowing from below.

I look down to see Buyo rubbing against my leg. I reach down and pick up Buyo.

"Hey do you know anything Buyo?"

"Meow"

"of course not, you're just a cat anyways." Buyo starts fidgeting.

"Buyo what's wrong?"

"Meow…" Buyo meowed in a grumpy tone.

"oh, you don't like me holding you." Just as I was about to put the cat down he jumped from my arms and started to sprint away.

"Hey, wait!" I shout.

'oh! I need to be quiet!' I thought hoping that no one woke up. I continued to chase Buyo.

"Where are you going!?" I whispered loud enough that the cat could hear me. Buyo bolted into the shrine with the well.

"Oh, why did you have to go in there of all places!" I said while I slowly stepped into the shrine. Buyo was sitting right in front of the well. I walked over cautiously and picked him up.

"Geez what are you thinking running off like that!"

Just as I was about the leave the shrine, as I took one step away from the well a light suddenly appeared.

"Wha-what!?"


	6. Chapter 6: Old Habits

"Wha-What!?" I freaked out as the light suddenly appered. I shielded my eyes with my hand from the light.

"Kagome! What are you doing out here so late!?" Someone shouted in a worried voice.

'Oh no, I got discovered!' I thought.

"Um… I woke up from Byro making noise in the shrine so I went out to get him" I said making an excuse.

"Really Kagome, do you think I would believe that?" Now that my eyes have focused I saw that it was my mom holding the flashlight.

"hahaha... " I lightly laughed while scratching my head. ^v^;

"I heard you shout, you had me so worried"

"Sorry mom" I said while putting my head down.

"Well come on and get to bed, you got school tomorrow."

"Ok" I said obediently and walked with my mom into the house while carrying Byro.

"Ok, now go on and get some sleep" I nodded my head in response and headed upstairs with Byro with me.

I closed the door behind me and put Byro on the bed. I looked at the clock, the time was 1:34am.

"Ugh… I couldn't remember anything," I plopped onto the bed sitting next to Byro.

"Hm… Byro, was there a reason why you took me to the shrine?" I asked while petting him. Byro purred in response.

"For some reason when mom came with the flashlight, when I didn't know what it was or why,but it felt strangely nostalgic." "Thanks Byro, I think you just gave me a clue" I smiled at Byro.

"Ok, now to get to bed." I said to myself. I crawled into bed and settled myself in.

"Goodnight" I told Byro and I drifted off to sleep.

*Ring Ring… Ring Ring… Ring- *Slam!* My hand was on the alarm and I was slowly opening my eyes.

I looked down at the end of the bed to find Byro sleeping near my feet. I stretched ready to get out of bed.

"Kagome!" yelled my mom from downstairs.

"Coming" I shouted in reply. I got dressed for school and headed downstairs. I sat at the table and started to eat breakfast.

I finished breakfast and was ready the head out as my mom was handing me my bento.

"Kagome, here's your bento"

"Thanks… huh? Will this be enough for everyone?" I was looking at my bento and it seemed so small.

"For everyone?" my mom asked with a confused look on her face.

"Huh!?"

'Did I really say that... why?' I thought.

"Is something happening at school today and you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Um… maybe" I myself was confused but I took the bento anyways and headed out. Just as I was a few steps out the door my mom called to me.

"Wait Kagome, take your brother with you today!" I see Sota just behind me ready to walk with me to school.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sota while smiling down at him.

"Yup!" he said while nodding. I took off, running.

"Onee-chan! Where are you going!?" Sota yelled but I didn't hear him I just continued running. I was heading towards the shrine. I ran inside and jumped to go into the well.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I heard Sota yell and it brought me back to my senses. I landed on the rim of the well.

"huh!?" I said to myself 'Huh? What was I doing?'

"Onee-chan…" Sota looked really worried, so worried as if he was about to cry.

"Um… sorry about that Sota, I don't know what came over me."

"Wha!" I was leaning backwards and I couldn't get my footing. I was starting to fall.

"Onee-chan!" I knew I was going to fall into the well, I closed my eyes prepared to have a hard landing. I could feel that I was falling in mid-air...


	7. Chapter 7: Remembrance

"Ouch!" My butt landed hard on the bottom of the well.

"Onee-chan! Are you okay!?" Sota asked while rushing to the well to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied even though it hurt really bad.

"I'm going to get mom and papa" Sota took off running towards the house. I

reached out weakly and grabbed air. I looked around without trying to move. 'Huh, wasn't there always a ladder here?' I thought.

I looked one more time just in case I didn't see it then I attempted to stand up. I did stand up but my lower half of my body was numb.

'I wish the ladder was here' I thought, but now that I think back there never was a ladder.

"Kagome! Are you all right!?" I hear my mom shout in a worried voice. Papa threw down a ladder for me.

Just then I had a sense of déjà vu. I started to climb the rope ladder.

"Sota, you can go to school ahead of your sister"

"Ok…" Sota said and he was heading out to school, but it was obvious that he wanted to stay here longer.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Yeah, sorry to worry you."

"You should take the day off"

"but mom, I'm perfectly fine!"

"you just fell down a well… how could you be perfectly fine? Take the day off"

"fine..." I headed up to my room. I found Byro sleeping on top of my bed. I went to my desk to study some more, I was most likely to get a bunch of homework tomorrow. I sat down and looked at my notebook that was still open laying in the middle of the desk. It was still at the page where I wrote "try to remember" and the drawing of the sacred tree. I thought back on all that's happened these past two days.

One phrase in particular stood out in my mind "will this be enough for everyone?"

'What does that mean? And why was I about to jump in the well?' I wondered. '

Wait… on the first day I got an A on the feudal test. The sacred tree that's so old, and 500 years ago… Something happened or I know something from 500 years ago. But how does that connect to the well and "everyone" also what Hojo-kun said to me about get better soon still bothers me…'

I went into complicated thinking trying figure out what this all means. 'It all started the day I woke up crying… why did I cry? Was the reason really all just cause of a bad dream or…' the deeper I went into thought the more I got confused. I finally gave up after an hour of thinking. I decided to go out and walk around to see if anything jogged my memory.

I went into the shed that papa tells Sota and I to not go into. There was a bunch of pots and seals but nothing stood out to me.

Just as I was about to leave I accidentally knocked down a pot that had a bunch seals on it. I reached out to catch it but it hit the ground before I could save it.

The pot just shattered into pieces. Inside though I saw a shard, a shard that was clear like glass.

It was very beautiful, I reached down to pick it up. When I touched It I froze.

The memories came rushing back into my head, all the memories of the Feudal Era. When I was froze in place while the memories were coming back a demon that was trapped came into form.

"Thanks girl for freeing me, I'll be taking that now" the demon said in a crude voice.

I was staring at my hand, where I touched the sacred jewel shard. I began trembling uncontrollable.

I collapsed to the ground and clutched my shirt where the left side of my chest was.

'I… I died?' I was wide eyed staring at the ground. '…Inuyasha' All of a sudden my trembling stopped and my eyes became filled with water.


	8. Chapter 8: Never Returned

'…Inuyasha' I thought.

"Onee-chan? You know you're not supposed to be in there… Onee-chan?"

Sota approached the shed where I was in. I turned around and looked at him with a desperation.

"Onee-chan!?" I ran up to Sota grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed in front of him.

"SOTA! INUYASHA! DO YOU KNOW WHO INUYASHA IS!?" I started to shake him by the shoulders while I shouted desperately.

"I-Inuyasha... no I don't, Onee-chan you're scaring me..."

I took off running, 'Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' I was tripping and stumbling about while trying to run. I ran Into the shrine with the well and I almost broke the door down while doing so. I jumped down the well like I always used to, but this time I didn't flow through time. I fell and crashed right into the ground. I couldn't even tell if it hurt or not all I could think of was Inuyasha.

As soon as I touched the bottom of the well I began frantically digging with my hands. I didn't even care if I broke my legs I just wanted to return, return home. Home where everyone was still alive and we would all eat fish together!

Tears violently fell from my eyes as dug and dug over and over. My nails started to break and many of my fingers were bleeding but I continued to dig and dig. About 15 minutes later my digging began to slow down and I was beginning to feel the pain in my legs and fingers.

'Inuyasha… are you really gone?' I thought to myself. I leaned my back against the corner of the well and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was now crying in control and crying until the end of time. I cried myself to sleep with the thoughts of Inuyasha.

I woke up to find myself in the bottom of the well all beat up. I bit my lip at the thought of Inuyasha. I began to stand up, but at the cost of it came a great deal of pain. I sat back down. I shouted to see if anyone was there and almost instantly my whole family was around the well. They all had the same clothing as yesterday and they all looked incredibly tired.

'They waited for me' at first I smiled at how much they cared for me. But that quickly turned into a frown when I thought of how no one on the other side is waiting for me; Inuyasha isn't waiting for me.

I sat there filled with negative feelings, never wanting move or think again. I began hating myself for letting Inuyasha die. I had so much pain in my heart I was almost wishing that I never even meet Inuyasha in the first place.

My family pulled me out of the well but by then I was just an empty doll filled with negative emotions. They took me to the hospital. The doctors bandaged my fingers and put casts on my legs, but one thing they couldn't fix was my heart. They said nothing was broken but they were wrong, my heart was broken; broken to crumbles not capable of fixing.

They said that I would be released from the hospital in two weeks just to make sure that I didn't get any infection. Once my family heard that I would be fine they visited me once more and headed home. It was night time now and the nurses were going to room to room the check on the patients before they turned off the lights. I didn't even noticed that a nurse entered my room, my mind was too full of the thoughts of Inuyasha. I stared out the window clearly looking at the stars and remembering everything of the time I spent in the feudal era.

'I would give up anything to go back to those times before…' I couldn't go on; just as I was about think of their deaths my heart twisted and tore even more. I knew I couldn't go back with them to that time, I knew.

I thought about my own death 'so that's what it's like to die…' It was a terrifying experience, I don't want to experience that again.

'I wish I died with everyone else and didn't wake up' I thought of Inuyasha the rest of the night and my heart became more and more twisted that night.

Author's Note: From here on out, Kagome is going to get out of character, and unlike her usual self. I meant to keep her personality the same as in the anime, but somehow it took a different path. It might get really exaggerated and lots of drama, just a heads up!


	9. Chapter 9: A Twisted Heart

I didn't get any sleep that night, all I did was continue to think about Inuyasha...

I was watching the sky become brighter through the window on my right. I began to start wishing I would have died with Inuyasha and everyone else. I also wished that I would have never met Inuyasha, the memories cause me too much sadness and pain. Maybe if I never came to that world no one of my friends had to die… especially Inuyasha.

There wasn't much to do at the hospital except to think and that's the one thing I don't want. I don't want to think because when I do I think about Inuyasha. I looked at the clock and began to count seconds in my head every minute. It was something to do other than think, but it didn't help much. I had like a second consciousness that now never stopped thinking about Inuyasha.

*Knock Knock* There was someone at my door. I didn't really care anymore so I let them in. "Come in" I said giving them permission. It was Sota, He opened the door and slowly came in. "Onee-chan?" he asked scared. It's obvious that he's scared of me, on the way to the hospital he tried to ask me about Inuyasha. I gave him a terrifying look, it could be easily read it said "Shut up, or I'll kill you" Sota shivered and never talked again that whole ride. I didn't care though, even if he never did ever talk again, maybe that would be better…

"Onee-chan, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" I thought of the times that Sota and Inuyasha shared. I suddenly sat up and grabbed my chest. I was breathing heavy and gritting my teeth really hard.

"Onee-chan!" Sota dropped his backpack and started running towards me. I threw out my hand and signaled him to stop. Instantly Sota stopped right where he was. "LEAVE!" I shout, "but Onee-"

"LEAVE JUST LEAVE! Please Sota leave!" Sota turned around and walked out the door. He picked up his backpack and gave me one last look and left. I was left on the bed with a horrible twisting pain in my chest.

*Cough cough* I began coughing. I bit down hard on my tongue to distract myself from the thoughts. It worked, my heart wasn't in pain anymore, it was directed at my tongue. I tasted blood. I tried to concentrate on the pain than listen to my heart. My breathing was still pretty fast, it hadn't calmed down yet. I took a deep breath and a drop of blood went down the wrong pipe in my throat.

I began hacking up blood. My throat finally felt better, I looked down at the bed I was on and it was splattered with blood. The doctors and nurses came in and were horrified at all the blood splatter. It was like something you would see in a horror movie. The doctors suddenly attended to my wounds.

The doctors knew that I bit my tongue on purpose, they could tell from the bite marks that were left in my tongue. They told my family that I might be suicidal and that I bit my tongue on purpose. About three hours after that incident my family came to visit me, my family except Sota. I was just on my bed and once again looking at the time and counting the seconds away. My mom and grandpa were on both sides of my bed but I didn't acknowledge them. I just continued to count the seconds.

"Kagome…" my mom grabbed my hand.

"Please Kagome, if there is anything wrong you can tell me. I just don't want to see you in pain any longer." She waited for my reply which I didn't give. "Kagome, no matter what it is you can tell me, I'll believe you" She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I shut my eyes tight and try to concentrate on anything other than Inuyasha's death. My mom left knowing that she was causing me pain.

My grandpa was left with me, this whole time he's been quiet. He put something down on the desk next to my bed and said "I thought this would make you think of Inuyasha" I snapped open my eyes and looked towards the door but grandpa was already gone. 'How did he know about Inuyasha?' I asked myself. I looked over at the desk and I see a pieces of a pot and old seals.

'Oh, that's the pot that I broke, but why would this make me think of him?' I think back to the time when I recovered all my memories.

The sacred jewel shard… 'The sacred jewel shard!'


	10. Chapter 10: Desperation

'The sacred jewel shard! Why didn't I think of this earlier! That's right; the sacred jewel shard is what I need to get back and forth from the feudal era.'

As I thought of the possibility of returning I got excited and my negative feelings were thrown in the trash.

'I need to find that demon!' I thought, I had to get to the demon as soon as possible. I looked at my legs and they were in casts. I removed the casts and tried to get out of bed. As soon as I put all my weight on my legs I collapsed. I fell hard to the ground

"Ouch!" I looked down at my legs and they were swollen a blue/purple color. I could move my legs but they felt very stiff and numb. I attempted to stand up again and I just fell right back to the ground. I began to crawl to the door. 'I got to get the sacred jewel shard!' By the time I reached the door I had enough strength in my legs to be able to kneel. I opened the door and walked down the hallway on my knees. I saw someone approaching me but not paying attention. I rushed to hide behind a trash can. Luckily they didn't notice me, they were trying to read some documents.

I now could stand but my legs were very wobbly. I took one step and fell again. I continued to crawl on all fours. I was near the entrance but there was a lot of people and nurses. Quietly as I could I crawled underneath the counter. I finally made it to the edge of the counter and five feet away from the door, but once the door opens it will draw attention. All of a sudden an old man collapses and it caused panic and chaos.

'A perfect chance for me!' I thought without paying much attention to the old man. I was too focused on trying to make it back to Inuyasha. I make a crawl for it and as I exited the door I started to walk. My walk was wobbly but at least I could move on my feet. I walked as fast as my legs would allow.

I took the side walk to my house; I was pretty obvious because I was wearing the hospital's robes. I got a lot of strange looks so I decided to take the back alleys. I took all the short cuts; I usually don't go down them because they're dark and scary alley ways. As I was about to go down an alley way I saw a group of guys beating up this middle scholar.

I had to get the sacred Jewel as soon as possible so I walked down the alley trying to suppress my presences as much as possible. I walked behind the group of guys backs, it seemed that they didn't notice me but the middle scholar did.

He looked at me with begging eyes. He was beat up to a pulp, his face already swelling up.I turned my head to hide my face from him. I went out of there no problem but now one of the bullies put on brass knuckles.

I saw the poor kid get punched and right after came along a horrible crunch sound, his head hit the concrete, blood on the ground. Seeing the blood on ground with an almost motionless body made me think of Inuyasha.

Now seeing him as Inuyasha I truly wanted to help. I looked down at myself and saw a weak, skinny body with swollen legs and almost wearing nothing. I knew I had no chance against them, I gritted my teeth realizing how weak and pathetic I was. One of the bullies notice me and looks my way. "Bitch! What you looking at!?", now all the guys were looking my ways and looked at me in a strange way as if I was fucked up in the head.

"Uh... um, I was just passing on my way..." I said in a mumble. "Huh!? what'cha say!" one of them said threateningly. He started to walk towards me with a baseball bat in hand. I take one last look at the middle scholar and turned away to make a break for it.

'If it was the old me I would have save him, but now the only thing important is to get Inuyasha and my friends back!' I thought. Once I escaped the alleyway the strength had returned to my legs; I began to run. I ran all the way to my house and was completely exhausted.

I went to the shed where I broke the pot; I tried to remember back to which direction the demon had moved to. I looked behind me through the door of the shed. Then I actually took my time to think now. I was trying to think of how to get the sacred jewel back, but I thought of a lot more than that. I accidentally thought of the feudal era and when everyone died.

I came to sudden realization that even if I did go back to the feudal era, no one would be there. They would probably still be lying dead on the ground of Naraku's castle. I would probably even see my own dead body. Just the thought of seeing myself dead made me sick. I grabbed my stomach; I didn't even want to imagine seeing everyone dead lying on the ground. Just seeing Inuyasha dead, I could barely handle it. I would probably puke if I saw everyone else dead, and even myself hanging dead on the wall.

'Wait…' I thought, 'Wouldn't that mean I would still be dead? Why am I still alive after being killed? Could it be because I was originally in this world and… why am I still alive!?'

I began thinking why I was even alive anymore.

'And why did everyone forget of Inuyasha, even I forgot of Inuhyasha and the whole feudal era.'

I was so curious why all this was the way it was. There had to be some kind of reasoning. I thought so hard I thought my mind was going to explode. I ran into the house to my room and went to my desk. I picked up my notebook and turned to the page where I was still trying to remember about the feudal era.

'Why? Why did everyone forget about Inuyasha?' I thought back to when Hojo-kun said to me get well, and how I almost jumped into the well without knowing.

'It means that it's still in our hearts but not in our memory.' I looked around. I couldn't find my bow and arrow.

'Hm? Even if I did forget that should still be there.' I got an almost impossible Idea. I rushed downstairs and grabbed the album. I frantically flipped the large book open to the most recent page with pictures. I flipped around the pages a little to make sure I didn't miss it.

I couldn't find the pictures of the school festival. There should have been the picture of the play with Inuyasha in it at the most recent page. My idea which I thought was impossible wasn't as impossible anymore.

I rushed back upstairs to my room and stopped right In front of my calendar. 'If I'm right time must have been reversed, that's why no one remembers and why nothing has changed. It explains it all!'

I stared at the calendar and saw that the latest day that marked was two days after I entered the feudal era. And I woke up one day after I went to the feudal era.

'So the day I entered the feudal era was skipped… and time really was reversed!' The thought brought a smile to my face. 'So that means that Inuyasha and everyone else are still alive!' I began to cry of happiness. I was so happy to know that everyone was safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11: The Search

I was in my room and rushed to my closet and inside was the hat that Inuyasha would always wear when he was in this world. I grabbed the red cap and put it on my own head. I giggled and blushed a little, remembering back to all the times when Inuyasha was in this world.

I was in high spirits now that I knew that everyone was safe. There was one problem though; I didn't have a bow and arrow to be able to hunt down the demon that had the sacred jewel shard. I had to get that sacred jewel shard no matter what.

I wasn't so sure, but just maybe there was one in the shed. I rushed out of the house and into the shed. I looked around for a bow and arrow. I saw a long bow that was hiding in the very back of the shelf. This time I was very careful to make sure that I didn't break any pots this time. I carefully maneuvered the bow through the pots and successfully had the bow out of the shelf without breaking anything. I looked back as to where I found the bow but I could not find any arrows. I began looking around through other shelves. The arrows were nowhere to be found. I sighed at looked at the bow.

'This isn't much unless it has its arrows' I thought. I walked back to my room and when I looked in the mirror I noticed that I was still in the hospitals clothes. I just threw on some clothes and looked in the mirror, I saw that I was wearing red and white. I laughed because the colors of my outfit with Inuyashas' hat made me look a little like Inuyasha. I was wearing a red t-shirt and white colored jeans. I put on some shoes and rushed out the door.

'Now where could I get some arrows?' I thought. 'I wonder if the school has some from the time when we all dressed up for the play.' I decided that I was going to the school. I looked up at the sky; it was a pinkish orange color. The sun was setting and it was getting dark quick. I ran back inside to grab a flashlight and headed off to school.

By the time I reached school the sky was pitch black; it was so cloudy it looked like it was going to rain. Without the flashlight I would be hopeless. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I sneaked into the school through a window which I knew the lock was broken. I walked through my history classroom to the hallway. I was heading to the storage room when I heard a sound from one of the classrooms behind me. It startled me and I naturally hid in a classroom. I was unsure of what to do, either hide here until I'm sure it's safe to go out, check out what made the sound, or to continue towards the storage room. I took the gamble of being found out and decided to continued to head towards the storage room. Cautiously, I peeked my head out the door and looked around. I saw no one and it seemed that I was all alone. I got out of the room I was hiding in and walked towards the storage room. I finally made it to the gym. Inside the gym was scary at night. It was so huge. Just the feeling of the emptiness made me feel like I was being watched.

As I walked in the gym, I could hear each of my footsteps echo on the surrounding wall and ceiling. I stood in front of the storage room and opened the doors; I began to search frantically. I felt a lot safer though in the storage room, it made me comfortable feeling that I wasn't so vulnerable and exposed.

"Ah!" I shouted breaking the silence. I finally found a clutter of arrows that were used as props for the play. But to my disappointment the arrows were dull and not very harmful. 'Well of course, it was made for a play; but it really would've helped me out if it was at least sharp' I thought.

Just then I heard the doors to the gym shut, making my ears tense from such a loud noise breaking the silence. I snapped my head towards the now shut doors; nothing was there. I was locked in the tiny storage room. I began to frantically looking around but the weak flashlight didn't help me much. I could feel that it was a presence of a demon.

'Well that saves me the trouble of hunting it down' I thought, yet I was nervous. I was nervous from the feeling of fighting all alone, and not having a good enough weapon to destroy the demon. I could feel a cold sweat going down the back of my neck as I looked for the demon; not knowing where the demon was just made me a lot more nervous.

"Hahaha, pathetic little girl. I must thank you for releasing me and giving me the sacred jewel shard." The sound of the demons voice echoed off the gym walls, not allowing me to be able to determine its location. "Of course, for your kindness I'll pay you back." My hands were shaking with the arrow in hand; I was scared.

"**_I'll Kill You_**!" The voice didn't echo that time, but that because it was right in front of me. I frantically tried to pull back one of my arrows but before I could even have the chance to do so I was flung across the room. I hit the wall and fell on top of the basketballs. I looked up and saw that my flashlight flew out of my hand and was several yards away from me. Just as I was about to make a run for the flashlight the demon was there right in front of me. It grasped my neck and picked me off the ground. I was dangling by my neck. I desperately searching for anything I could touch. I felt something cold touch my hand. I grabbed it and threw it at the demon with all my strength. I heard multiple things fall and then a loud crash. I felt the hands around my neck release me and I fell to the ground. *cough cough* I was coughing clutching my throat still feeling the pain. I looked for my flashlight quickly and ran to pick it up. I flung the doors open to gym and rushed out.

I was now in the gym panting with my flashlight in hand. I pointed the flashlight towards the storage room, and I saw the demon thrashing around underneath rack and many sports objects. Before I could even have time to have a good look at the demon it disappeared. It was like it used some kind of teleportation, that or it moved so quick that I couldn't even see a thing. "Now you've really made me mad, now I'll have to go serious on you..." The voice of the demon echoed all around me. I looked all around but I couldn't find it. Then I had a bad feeling, like maybe it was crawling on the ceiling. It was like one of those things you see off a horror movie. I slowly looked up, terrified that my assumption might be true. As I looked up I saw a pair of out spread wings falling towards me. I was stunned; I felt something violently hit my chest and I fell to the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of me, I felt like I was being stabbed in the chest. I looked down and saw claws, clawing into me.

It was a Tengu! The claws dug deeper into my skin "Ah!" I screamed from the pain. "but this isn't the time to be thinking of that, I need to figure out a way to beat this Tengu!" I began looking around while struggling against the pain of being stabbed. There was a lot of stuff that was thrown out of the storage room from when the rack fell but nothing was useful, except... just right next to me was a baseball bat. 'How lucky!' I thought.

"Ha!" I shouted as I banged the Tengu's head with the bat. He stumbled away from me stunned. I took that chance and without hesitating I gave the final blow to the head. The Tengu dissolved into ashes and the sacred jewel shard fell to the ground. I picked up the shard and blew off the ashes. Looking at it, I felt satisfied.


End file.
